


Under the Skin

by Amilia_Farem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Friends to More Friends, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Rated T for swearing, enemies to less enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilia_Farem/pseuds/Amilia_Farem
Summary: Just your regular old bodyswap AU, because nothing else can possibly fix the mess that is the relationship between these characters. Except maybe therapy. That would be nice.Happens in the Dream SMP storyline right after Ranboo gave Techno the axe of peace. Contains spoilers for everything up to that moment.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Under the Skin

The first thing Tommy noticed after waking up was how the ceiling suddenly seemed that much closer. It wasn’t that obvious, but as he was standing up on shaky legs and feeling his head throb painfully, the teen thought that the distance just wasn’t the same. The second was that it was raining outside, the sky gray and dark.

Tommy found himself on the second floor of his and Techno’s house, right next to the sellout bell. He used the emerald block it was standing on to get up, the cold of the gemstone helping the boy partially come to his senses. He had no recollection of getting here or the reasons he would come to the second floor at all: the teen usually used the prime log when he was by himself, and there really wasn’t much else to look at. Tommy massaged his temples in a fruitless effort to stop his head from spinning and swore under his breath, noticing but not paying much attention to the deeper tone of his voice. Living in one of the coldest places on the SMP did have its tolls on physical health even with Techno doing everything possible for the younger boy not to freeze as much as he did while still hiding in the basement with almost no clothes, let alone warm ones. Used to the higher and gentler temperatures of Pogtopia and L’Manburg, Tommy still got sick and lost his voice from time to time, so the teen made a note to himself to drink something warm later on and forgot about it for the time being. 

Eventually, the boy felt the world around him slow down and opened his eyes again, noting with relief that the black spots dancing in front of him were gone. He tried to remember the last thing he did before apparently coming up here and passing out, but wound up empty-handed. The only thing Tommy was pretty confident about was that he wasn’t unconscious for long: his neighbour would’ve found him by now and brought him back to his room, like he’d done many times before when the teen kept falling asleep in random places around the land. 

Maybe Tommy was just hungry – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten his golden apples. To be fair, he didn’t remember much at all, but memories were slightly harder to deal with after the exile, some of them foggier and more difficult to put a finger on. Eating gapples was always a good idea in Tommy’s opinion, so after checking his inventory and not finding anything inside of it except for some worn out book he didn’t recall carrying with him the boy came down to the first floor to go through the chests and get his food. The apples weren’t in their usual place to the teen’s annoyance and he started rummaging around the storage in search of them.

Tommy was going through his third chest when he heard the front door open and Techno’s heels clatter on the wooden floor. 

”What are you doing?” 

The man’s voice didn’t sound angry or threatening bodily harm, just mildly confused, so the boy continued on with his task.

”Looking for gapples, I’ve run out of my supply. Where’d you put them, I can’t find them anywhere!”

Techno was silent for a moment and answered, a tilt of uncertainty to his tone, “To the right of the one you’re looking into.”

”Oh, thanks!” 

Tommy opened the chest Technoblade told him about and saw about half a stack of the golden apples, an expression of disgust on his face.

”Why so little? Do I have a quota now?”

”Not really. If you need something, you can always take it, it’s not like we’re broke, but it’d be nice if you asked for permission to use someone else’s stuff, you   
know?” the man replied, now sounding more than a little annoyed.

”We’re business partners, those things aren’t “someone else’s”, they’re ours.”

”That’s not how business partnership…” Techno cut himself off suddenly and turned silent. 

Tommy became slightly unnerved when the silence stretched out for more than a minute, so he closed the chest and turned around to look at his neighbour. The man’s face was blank, but there was something inexplicable on it that made shivers run down the teen’s spine.

”Why did you say that? Did Tommy put you up to this?”

Now it was Tommy’s turn to be confused.

”What do you mean? Is there any other Tommy besides me on this server? Cause if so, I’ll have to canonically kill him, there can only be one of me around here.”

Techno’s hand lowered and he grabbed the handle of his sheathed sword tightly, the man’s knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. Tommy knew he wouldn’t hurt him and so did try to move, but something in the Blade’s expression was different to the usual one he wore around the boy – it was more closed off and distrustful, similar to the one he wore just before destroying L’Manburg just after the revolution.

”Ranboo, this isn’t funny. I don’t know what you and Tommy do and I really don’t care as long as you don’t stab me in the back while I’m not looking, but this is. 

Really not cool.”

Ranboo..? Suddenly, something clicked. There was this small detail at the back of Tommy’s mind, bugging him since he started digging through the chests. He looked down on his hands. Gloved hands. Tommy had never worn gloves like that before. He took one of them off and saw long black fingers of an enderman where his pale, bandaged ones should have been. 

”What the actual fuck are those? These motherfuckers are far too long, how does Ranboo do anything with those.”

Techno frowned and asked hesitantly, “Tommy..?”

Tommy gasped as a swirl of purple particles surrounded him. Everything went dark.

# # # # #

The first thing Ranboo noticed after waking up was that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. The second was that he wasn’t who he was supposed to be either. He tried to teleport, but couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He felt too exposed without his suit and gloves on, and the loss of the familiar weight of his crown on the teens’ head somehow felt even more concerning than the obviously human body he suddenly found himself in. He didn’t have much time to panic about it though as Tubbo’s concerned face appeared in front of him, throwing the teen out of the loop of his growing confusion and fear. 

”Tommy, are you okay? Why are you lying in the wet grass?”

Tommy. Of course it would be Tommy that somehow got the teen into this mess. Ranboo felt the drops of rain on his skin and winced in advance, waiting for the water to gradually start burning him, but then remembered that human bodies didn’t react to water like the endermen’s did. It felt quite nice, now that the boy thought about it. He couldn’t relax fully, his instincts screaming at him to run and hide, but it was interesting to finally be able to experience rain like that.

”I think I lost all of my remaining brain cells, because this situation? Definitely not the time to think about rain.”

The high-pitched voice surprised a giggle out of the man

Tubbo chuckled. “I think any situation is a good situation for rain thoughts. But what’s the situation exactly?”

”I think my brain and Tommy’s brain got switched up. I’m pretty sure I’m actually Ranboo. And I’m not sure how to feel about this.”

The teen’s eyes rolled back into his head. Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have two other WIPs that I'm posting? Yes I do. Do I care? Nah, not really. 
> 
> The POVs will be switched up and not as unequal as in this chapter, I promise. I'm sorry, Ranboo, my beloved...
> 
> Anyway! This is just for me, as an apologist of basically everyone, to feel better about the canon. Nothing else. If you also happen to be suffering from seeing all your fav characters hate each other with burning passion? Here they will hate each other slightly less, so you're welcome to come along for the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
